Joseph The Were-Human
by MetalJoseph6
Summary: Joseph was just your average autistic kid, but as he's getting beaten up in high school, he falls through a rift into what appears to be a more realistic sonic universe. He falls in love with a certain pink hedgehog, but something sinister happens to the poor kid's body.


Joseph OConnor was an average senior in high school, well, almost average. He had autism, ADHD, and depression, and was highly intelligent. His problem? Stress, he was always stressing himself out by not doing his work on the computer like he was supposed to, and he was always bullied in school, not just by students, but by certain teachers who did nothing and blamed him for everything wrong in the school. Sometimes, he wished that something cool would happen to him, that his destiny would spark sometime soon, and he would be free of his math-related torment. He was a tall 6'2, weight 230 pounds, and loved to go for walks, draw, and listen to his radio. He was a fine boy, who strived to be caring, honest, respectful, responsible, and faithful. Although he did take medication for his temper, he was a loving boy. He was in school walking to his next class when suddenly, Christian came out of nowhere and pushed his face into the water fountain, screaming the word loser as loud as he could before taking off. As he was getting up, he felt a huge pain in his side and face. He wished something amazing would happen to him, and something amazing was what he got. as everybody was staring at him, a rift opened underneath him, and he fell 15 feet into dirt ground. Electricity could be heard as he got up to his feet quickly. Suddenly he heard a loud "GRRAAAAWWWR!" He quickly figured out what was going on, he was in the middle of Sonic The Hedgehog issue #265. Instead of running like a sensible person would, he instead tried to calm to furry behemoth down. "Sonic! Wait! Before you attack, I just want to say that one, I know what it's like to be so mad you lose control, and two, I'm a huge fan of the way you turn into a giant furry rage monster, but that's not the point. The point is, that you can decide how this goes down, you can A, kill me and risk hurting your friends trying to stop one minion, or B, calm down and wait for the others to get to their fe-" Before he could finish, The 7'5 Were-Sonic grabbed him and bit into his neck before sending him flying into the electrical tower with one large slash. The injuries burned like fire, but that didn't stop Joseph from getting up. He thought that if he had a chance to protect Sonic's friends, he was going to take it. "I...have to...stop him..." said Joseph, as he ran forward to where the tiny little chinchilla known as thunderbolt was. Joseph grabbed thunderbolt and started choking him before finally she said, "Alright, alright! Let me live and I'll tell you everything!" Joseph got his shadow on and said, "No deal, you tell us Robotnik's plans, you still die like the bitch you are." Thunderbolt's eyes opened wide. "Wh...who are you?" she said. "Joseph OConnor..." he responded, as he delivered the knockout blow right to her face. He turned around and said to the now recovering group of heroes, "Just know that I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, agree with the abuse of women." Sonic seemed to have calmed down and had total control. "You...stopped me...thanks...uh...Joseph OConnor, right?" "Yep." Joseph said. Amy yelled at Sonic, "Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped you!" Joseph said in a slowly fading voice, "He was trying to...keep you...safe..." he passed out. Amy was the first to run over to him and check him out. She then screamed, "We need to get him to tails, NOW!" Mighty said in response, "It was his fault for getting in Sonic's way. He knew the risk of trying to reason with something out of his control and he stupidly went in anyway. The real question is where did he come from, not should we save him." Sonic said, "How could you say that, he DID stop me, it just needed time for his words to reach me." Mighty yelled, "You don't get to SHIT until we get to Moss, so SHUT YOUR MOUTH! As for the kid? We just leave him here, he's not our responsibility and he'll only slow us down and get us into MORE danger!" Amy was already on her way to moss when Sonic said, "Wait up!" He started walking with Amy. Mighty sighed and thought to himself that saving Joseph was a mistake. Sally came in and dope slapped the armadillo in the back of the head. "Tails, we need you to get to Moss now, we have a situation here, it's urgent." Sally said, activating her wrist communicator. Tails said, "I'll bring all my supplies with me just in case, on my way now, Tails out." Along the way Amy wondered herself where the human boy Joseph had come from and how his heart was still beating after the electric shock, bruises, and brutal gashes on his neck and chest had taken him down. Sonic was carrying the chinchilla Thunderbolt, making sure she didn't escape. "It's a miracle he's even alive, I mean, I got him good, like REALLY good. I can hit pretty hard, and my punches can stop Robotnik's Egg-Manic-Train. Granted I did claw at him not punch him but still, my hits are painful. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just wanted to keep you safe." "It's all in the past, oh look, Moss's house." They sat Joseph on the bed next to the chair, where they tied Thunderbolt to it. When he woke up, he felt a huge wave of pain in his chest. He fought through it and sat up, examining the room and everyone in it. He saw tails, who was operating a medical robot, Sonic, who was still a werehog, Mighty, who was talking with Moss, Amy who was sitting beside him exited he was awake, and Sally, who said, "Good, now for some answers."

"I dont know much, to be honest. All I know is me being shoved into a water bubbler, being called a loser and falling through a rift to the sonic universe." Joseph said, trying to give as much detail as possible. "I'm assuming we're famous where you're from? That there's a freedom fighters' group in your universe to?" Sally responded, Joseph wanted to say there was, but he was an honest person and a terrible liar, so he said, "Well, you guys are more of a video game franchise turned into a bunch of crappy fan made characters, fan made ships and stories and a comic book series that inspired fan comics." "Your world has to suck, but at least it has some taste. So, how do you guys survive without a freedom fighter team to fight evil?" Sally asked, she was curious about this new world that she had discovered. Joseph replied "well, America has a business man for a president, which make people mad because they wanted someone who was even worse for a president. It's also on the verge of civil war, a lot of countries are at war with themselves or with each other, prices for buying well, ANYTHING is off the charts, and people INSIST upon not having time away from their phones." Mighty said in a rude manner, "Sounds like a place you belong kid." Amy got up and smacked Mighty across the face. "Ow." "You earned it!" Amy yelled. "I don't really belong in that universe anyway, except in my own family and my friends at CFA, those are the only people who cared about me, well, Dylan Shafer is a REALLY close friend of mine, but besides them, no one really cared about me." Joseph said, becoming depressed but not showing it. "Well don't expect anything from us, unless you can prove that you're worth something to the team." Mighty said annoyingly. "One more dumb remark and I WILL walk away." Joseph responded. Amy became sad by this, knowing how stubborn Mighty could be, Mighty noticed this and said, "What? Your over Sonic now? Trust me, you'd have a way better life alone, this guy is NOT your type." Joseph got pissed and even growled a little, which was new for him. He screamed, "Strike three asshole! That's enough out of you!" "Oh, go ahead and hit me." "No." "Hit me." "I said no!" "DO IT!" "RAAAH!" Joseph hit Mighty as hard as he could, which send Mighty flying backward and off his feet. Mighty was out cold, and Sonic ran over to see if he was okay Amy however was more worried about the newcomer, and so was Sally, she spoke first, saying, "Are you ok?" "Yea, you seemed to have lost control." Amy said worryingly. "I don't know what happened, it must be my abilify wearing off, I need one, NOW!" Sally said, "I don't think its lack of abilify. Abilify makes you more sensitive, not completely out of control. I think it's...its...Well, I won't know for sure unless Rotor and tails run some tests on you. Let's go Sonic, take Mighty with you." Amy helped Joseph walk to Tails' plane because he was still having a hard time moving around with his injuries. Tails had just arrived in the new 'tornado carrier 1.' They put Joseph in the medical wing of the carrier and Tails and Rotor both mended his bones and used Nano-tech to fix his wounds and bruises. Tails started to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you sir, my name's tails, and I have two tails." Joseph smiled and gave the young genius a fist bump. "I'm Joseph OConnor, and I have autism and ADHD, as well as depression and anger issues." Tails smiled back, he was happy that someone appreciated him for who he was and not think he was a freak. "You know, you and I, we're one of a kind man, and people are going to be jealous of our uniqueness and call us freaks, and that's why we one of a kinders are so caring and smart, because we know what it's like to be the odd ones out, to strive to be 'normal' and learn to survive even though we know deep down there is no normal for us. Besides, normal is kind of boring anyways." Tails seemed to be happy by this and smiled even wider. Sonic, who was now in his normal form, came in and said, "Seems like you two are getting along nicely, anyways, we're going to be landing soon, so come on you two." "Alright, let's go." but before he could leave the room, he heard a scream no one else heard. It was Amy and she was screaming his name, so Joseph ran to where she was sleeping and tried to wake her up. "Amy! Amy I'm here! It's ok, It's ok!" Amy woke up, she hugged Joseph. "Oh Joseph, it was awful! Sally became a robot and destroyed the entire world, including Robotnik, and anyone still alive went into hiding! And worst of all, I saw you, alone, and screaming in grief, but you looked different." "Amy, it was only a dream, and even if you saw the future, I wouldn't let it happen. All we can do right now is make sure that it never comes to pass. Can you promise me that you won't fuss over it?" Amy answered with, "O...o...okay..." Suddenly, Joseph felt a huge pain throughout his entire body. He fell to his knees, where he started to growl in pain. "J...joseph?! Are you okay?!" After about a minute of extreme pain, his hair went from brown to dark blue and light blue, he grew fur from his shoulders down to his wrists, with his wrist for being light blue. He grew from 6'2'' to 7'5''. He nails turned into claws as his skin became light blue as well, his hair grew longer and fluffier, his hands became wolf-like and his teeth became sharper than katanas. He got up and then, "GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUURR"! "No, no NO! Not you too!" Amy started to cry. She had just gotten over one lover being a werewolf now she had to go through it all over again. She immediately locked the door and tried to keep him calm. The thing was, he had total control. He didn't become enraged, he didn't attack, he just said in a rough but soothing voice, "A-Amy? A-are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Amy was relieved that Joseph was calm and had not changed in personality, yet. There was a loud knock on the door. It was Sally. "Joseph?! Amy?! Are you ok?! We heard a loud growl!" said Sally as she banged on the door harder. Amy said, "Uh...you may want to stay out! Something not good happened!" An extremely loud crash was heard as Mighty seemingly punched the door down. As soon as the door hit the floor, all logic for Joseph went out the window, as Joseph got into a wolf-like fighting stance and growled. Mighty came in through the door, but instead of taking a good look at Joseph making sure it was him, he immediately charged at the werewolf, making him act all the more protective pounced onto Mighty clawing at his face, Mighty now knew it was Joseph, but he didn't care. He wanted to put the kid in his place and make him pay for making him look bad. He screamed, "Eat this Stupid!" as he punched Joseph as hard as he could, which sent him flying out of the ship and into the front of the base below. Mighty came out of the large hole in the ship and tried to attack him, but Joseph caught his attack and threw Mighty as far away as possible. The Huge Carrier landed, and Joseph ran to protect Amy, but was stopped by a chaos blast to the chest. "Don't make them nervous." The voice came from behind him, it was Shadow, and he didn't want Joseph to hurt anyone, or get hurt himself. "I dialed down my chaos blast to get your attention, not to fight. I know you're just trying to protect her, but it'll only make them fear you more." It was true, because Shadow knew what it was like to be dedicated to someone, only to be feared. Joseph could feel his ears twitch, as he heard Amy and Sonic struggling with each other. "Sonic, what are you doing?! LET ME GO!" Amy screamed, but Sonic only held on tighter, saying, "I have to get you away from him till sunrise! He'll kill anyone who gets in his way!" "You just don't get it do you? He was trying to PROTECT me!" Amy managed to push Sonic away. At that same moment, the behemoth came down landing from a large jump. "Amy...you...hurt?" Joseph asked, "Hehe...I'm alright. You?" Amy responded, appreciating the care the boy was giving her. Joseph said, "F...fine." Amy hugged him, saying, "It's time to change back now ok? The sunrise is nearly complete. I assume you'll change back then since your transformation took longer to begin." but before the sun could rise fully. He became surrounded by mobian freedom fighters with assault rifles. "RAH!" Joseph roared. Then one spoke, saying, "step away from Ms. Rose and put your hands behind your head! NOW!" "No! Stop! He's not going to hurt anyone!" Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, in a thunderous voice, Joseph said, "I...DO NOT...WANT...CONFLICT! BUT WILL FIGHT...IF...I MUST!" He calmed his voice while still speaking with dominance, "do not...attack." One mobian ordered the guns to be put away, but then, the sky grew dark. Night seemed to be falling during the day, because the sun went down in haste, as the moon suddenly appeared in the sky, pure blue. Then, a large, bulky, humanoid 8-foot knight with five spikes protruding from the front of the helmet and a black, mouthless face unsheathed a large sword almost as large as Joseph himself, and attacked the mobian freedom fighters, they opened fire as Joseph covered Amy, screaming, "GET DOWN!" Screams of agony and death could be heard from all sides. When the guns and death had stopped, the knight with pure blue eyes raised his head and threw down his sword. Amy then asked, "Who are you?!" The knight responded in a low and powerful voice, "They call me 'Furious Destroyer' in my land, so you will call me the same. Now...we fight hand to hand. "GRAAAAAAAAWR!" Joseph growled, as they both caught each other's punches and a woman came and attacked Amy. Furious Destroyer then said "Jen! Challenge the girl! This one is a worthy opponent!" As Amy and Jen both fought each other with great skill and might, Joseph and Furious Destroyer both fought each other with as much brute force as they possibly could. Joseph dodged left and punched with a left overhead cross, then attempted a right hook, but the large knight grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest. Amy swung her jumped over Jen and hit her with all of her might, Jen struggled to get up and a knockout blow was dealt. Joseph gained dominance over the fight and landed many critical hits on Furious Destroyer. His final blow could be heard for miles as he jump kicked the knight in the head, cracking his helmet and his armor, and knocking him down onto his back. "Leave...now!" Joseph barked. The large armored behemoth grabbed his companion and before leaving, said, "you two are wonderful adversaries. You have our respect, but this was simply a round in an ongoing fight, and next time, you won't defeat us so easily. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Joseph turned to the sky as it became daytime. Joseph's body cracked and snapped back to its normal form slowly and painfully, but his wounds had made him pass out from the pain. As he lay there his blood began to spill. Amy automatically screamed "Joseph!"


End file.
